pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Grace Cavalieri
Grace Cavalieri (born 1932) is an award-winning American poet, playwright, and radio host of "The Poet and the Poem" from the Library of Congress. Life Education * B.S. - Education: English and History, New Jersey College at Trenton, 1954 * Graduate Studies in Education, Graduate School of Education, Rollins University, Orlando, FL, 1962-1963 * M.A. - Creative Writing & Education: Goddard University, Plainfield, VT, 1975 * Post-Graduate Studies, Graduate School of English, University of Maryland, College Park, MD, 1975-1976 Personal Life She lives in Annapolis, Maryland, with her husband, sculptor Kenneth Flynn. They have 4 grown daughters: Cynthia, Colleen, Shelley and Angela; and four grandchildren: Rachel, Elizabeth, Sean and Joseph. Grace Cavalieri - Poetry in Motion http://www.gracecavalieri.com/ Literary career Cavalieri has published 16 books and chapbooks of poetry, plus fiction.Beltway Poetry Quarterly http://washingtonart.com/beltway/cavalieri.html She has written 26 produced plays, and texts for 2 produced operas. She co-founded the Washington Writers Publishing House with John McNally in 1976 and served on its editorial board from 1976 to 1982. In addition, in 1979 she founded The Bunny and the Crocodile Press/Forest Woods Media Productions, Inc., a publishing house and media production company..3 As of 2012, she still operates the small press which is actively publishing. She was book editor of The Montserrat Review until 2011.4She is poetry columnist for MiPOradio and on the staff of Poets & Writers for MiPOesias. She writes a Poetry Feature entitled “Exemplars,” reviewing books — a monthly column published by the Washington Independent Review of Books (2011-2012). Radio career Cavalieri has had a long-term connection with public radio and public radio programming. She was a founder of radio station WPFW-FM in Washington D.C.http://www.themontserratreview.com/bookreviews.html The Montserrat Review For 35 years, she has produced the radio show "The Poet and the Poem"http://www.loc.gov/poetry/poetpoem.html The Poet and the Poem Poet and the Poem page on Library of Congress website, which is heard nationally on public radio stations around the country.Grace Cavalieri Papers Finding Aid, Special Collections Research Center, Estelle and Melvin Gelman Library, The George Washington University The show is currently produced at the Library of Congress.Library of Congress press release, 2007 July http://www.loc.gov/today/pr/2007/07-018.html In addition, she was an Associate Director of Programming at the Public Broadcasting System for five years and subsequently served as program officer of the National Endowment for the Humanities media program from 1982 to 1988.Grace Cavalieri Papers Finding Aid, Special Collections Research Center, Estelle and Melvin Gelman Library, The George Washington University Recognition Cavalieri has received numerous literary awards. Highlights include: * The Paterson Literary Review Lifetime Achievement Award for Service to Poetry * The Columbia Award * The Pen-Syndicated Fiction Award * The Allen Ginsberg Poetry Award * Bordighera Poetry Award for Water on the Sun * Paterson Poetry Prize for What I Would Do for Love: Poems in the Voice of Mary Wollstonecraft * The Witter Bynner Foundation for Poetry * The National Endowment for the Arts * The Corporation for Public Broadcasting Silver Medal * The National Commission on Working Women * The American Association of University Women * The Paterson Award for Literary Excellence for Anna Nicole: Poems * The Dragonfly Press Award for Outstanding Literary Achievement * The DC Poet Laureate Special Award in Poetry * The DC Public Humanities Award * The West Virgina Women in Arts Award She has enjoyed several state arts and humanities council awards and fellowships. She received the inaugural Columbia Award from the Folger Shakespeare Library Poetry Committee for "significant contribution to poetry."Grace Cavalieri Papers Finding Aid, Special Collections Research Center, Estelle and Melvin Gelman Library, The George Washington University Publications Poetry *''Why I Cannot Take a Lover''. Washington, DC: Washington Writers Publishing House, 1975. *''Body Fluids''. Bunny & the Crocodile Press, 1976. *''Swan Research: Poems''. Washington, DC: Word Works, 1979. *''Creature Comforts''. Washington, DC: Word Works, 1982. *''Bliss''. York, PA : Hillman Roberts, 1986. *''Trenton''. Belle Mead, NJ: Belle Mead Press, 1990. *''Poems: New and selected''. Pensacola, FL: Vision Library, 1994. *''Migrations: Poems'' (with photos by Mary Ellen Long). Pensacola, FL: Vision Library, 1995. *''Pinecrest Rest Haven''. Washington, DC: Word Works, 1998. *''Heart on a Leash: Poems''. Alexandria, VA: Red Dragon Press, 1998. *''Sit Down, Says Love: Poems''. Washington, DC: Argonne Hotel Press, 1999. *''Cuffed Frays, and other poems''. Washington, DC: Argonne Hotel Press, 2001. *''Greatest Hits, 1975-2000''. Johnstown, OH: Pudding House, 2002. *''What I Would Do for Love: Poems in the voice of Mary Wollstonecraft''. San Jose, CA: Jacaranda Press, 2004. *''Water On The Sun = Acqua Sul Sole'' (with Italian translations by Maria Enrico). New York: Bordighera Press, 2006. *''Anna Nicole: Poems''. Bloomington, IL: Goss 183 / Casa Menendez, 2008. *''Navy Wife''. Casa Menendez, 2010.Grace Cavlieri, Web, Apr. 20, 2015. *''Sounds Like Something I Would Say: Poems''. Bloomington, IL: Goss 183 / Casa Menendez, 2010. *''Millie's Sunshine Tiki Villas: A novella in verse''. Bloomington, IL: Goss 183, 2011. *''The Man Who Got Away: Poems''. Washington, DC: New Academia, 2014. *''The Mandate of Heaven: Select poems''. New York: Bordighera Press, 2014. Short fiction *"Mr. Sprague Above the Hardware Store" & "The Sieve" in True Stories: Fiction by uncommon women. Alexandria, VA: Red Dragon Press, 1997. Non-fiction *''Life upon the Wicked Stage: A memoir''. Washington, DC: Scarith / New Academia Publishing, 2015. Juvenile *''Little Line'' (illustrated by Mary Ellen Long). Xlibris, 2003. ISBN 1-4134-1568-7 Translated *''The Poet's Cookbook: Recipes from Germany'' (edited with Sabine Pascarelli, & translated). Washington, DC: Forest Woods Media, 2010. Edited *''WPFW 89.5FM Poetry Anthology: The poet and the poem''. Washington, DC: Bunny and the Crocodile Press, 1992. *''The Poet's Cookbook: Recipes from Tuscany'' (English / Italian; edited with translator Sabine Pascarelli). New York: Bordighera Press, 2009. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Grace Cavalieri, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 7, 2015. Audio / video *''Grace Cavalieri'' (tape). Kansas City, MO: New Letters, 1984. Plays and staged readings, 1966-2011 Anna Nicole: Blonde glory Production Dream Up Festival NYC, August 2011 Reading, Muhlenberg Library, NYC March 2009 Reading, Bethesda MD Writers’ Center, May 2009 Reading full length NYC, March 2011 Scene4:International Magazine of the Arts 2010 Lena’s Quilt Production: Harlem Renaissance NYC (museums and libraries) February and March 2010 & 2011 Quilting the Sun Productions: Palmetto Theater, ARTWORKS, Beaufort SC 2011 World Premiere Centre Stage, Greenville SC 2007 Jennie & The JuJu Man Production: Typewriter Dreams Common Basis Theatre 2003 CUNY Grad Center, NYC Theater Festival 2004 Hyena in Petticoats Reading, Takoma Park Theater, Maryland March 2010 Staged presentation, NYC Public Library March 2006 Staged Production, Ft. Lewis College CO June 2007 Publication Scene4:International Magazine of the Arts Passage Grace’s text: MAP Art, Poetry, Dance Installation, Artposium, Durango CO September 2007 (note: the Corner Theater in Baltimore was started by Ellen Stewart of NYC’s Café La Mama) The Late and Blooming Early Branch Productions: Polemic Theater, Washington DC 1968 Corner Theater, Baltimore MD 1969, 1970 Milford MA High School 1970 William and Mary College, Williamsburg VA 1970 Published: One Act Publishing Company 1968 Birds That Call Before The Rain Productions: Corner Theater, Baltimore MD 1968 Theater Lobby, Washington DC 1969 William and Mary College, VA 1970 The Death Of A Child By Beating Or Not Production: Corner Theater, Baltimore MD 1968 & 1970 What Shall We Do Yesterday Productions: Corner Theater, Baltimore MD 1968, 1970 Polemic Theater, Washington DC 1969 Towson State College 1970 Trinity University, San Antonio TX 1971 Notre Dame College, Baltimore MD 1970 La Pensee, Seattle WA, 1975-76 Produced for radio, Pacifica network 1977 Published Heads Productions: Notre Dame College, Baltimore MD 1970 The Corner Theater, 1970 Theater Prospect, San Francisco CA 1973 The Planned Escape Of Bonita And Bright Production: William and Mary College, VA 1970 Old Favorites Productions: The Corner Theater 1971 Washington DC‘s Contemporary Arts Theater 1999 Eleventh Hour Song The Corner Theater 1971 Smarts Antioch College, Baltimore MD 1971 Backyard Fun Upstairs Theater, Columbia MD Antioch College, Columbia MD (there are 3 Antioch College Centers) Cuffed Frays Produced for radio: The Pacifica Network, 1962 For Stage: The Charleston Stage Company, Charleston WV 20001 Published in verse form, Argonne House Press c2001 Best Of Friends (several other places, cities & theaters) Productions: College of Notre Dame 1975 Theater Project 1976 Corner Theater 1975 La Pensee Theater, Seattle WA 1975- 76 Moming Theater (Reading) Chicago IL 1977 Production: (Renamed) The Sticker Tree Quaigh Theater NYC 1986 Publication: Scene4:International Magazine of the Arts Stripping Reading, The John Houseman Theater NYC 1993 Children's play: In The Land Of Elbows Webster Grove Children’s Theater, MO 1970 Hush, No One Is Listening Festival, Religion and Art, Sacramento CA 1970 Published: Dramatics Magazine c1972 Kauri, 1968 We Regret to Inform You Productions: Theater Lobby, Washington DC 1970 Univ of Missouri 1969 Radio Production: Pacifica Network 1977 Published: Per/Se, The Smith Magazine 1970 Keeper of the Station Production: University of Washington, Seattle WA 1966 Published: Contemporary Drama Service 1970 Kauri 1968 Pinecrest Rest Haven Production: The Common Basis Theatre, NYC 2001 Staged Readings: Clemente del Sole, NYC 1998 The Ice House, Berkeley Springs, WV 1998 The Writer’s Center of Washington DC, Bethesda MD 1998 Audio Production: Tape Published: Scene4: International Magazine of the Arts PEMBROKE Magazine, Univ of NC at Pembroke Harvest Kitchen Produced for Radio Pacifica Network 1976 Getting Ready Production: The WPA Theater, NYC 1972 String of Pearls (music by Vivian Adelberg Rudow) MONO OPERA, lyrics and text Production: The Walters Museum and Gallery, Baltimore MD 1986 Text and Libretto for Opera Migrations (music by Vivian Adelberg Rudow) Production: Franz Bader Gallery, Washington DC 1988 (Partial reading) Loyola College, Baltimore MD 2000 Radio production via NPR satellite 1988, 1989 Pacifica Network, 1988 & 1990 Published: Vision Library Publications, c1995 Song Cycle Lyrics for Purple Ice with composer Vivian Adelberg Rudow Several stages in Baltimore MD Journey of Waters song, lyrics Annapolis Chorale and Chamber Music Orchestra w. Composer Rudow St. Anne’s Church, Annapolis MD 2006 Har Sinai Synagogue, Baltimore MD 2006 Production: CD’s of Cavalieri/Rudow collaboration (2005-2011) See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"The Wall" *Grace Cavalieri b. 1932 at the Poetry Foundation *Grace Cavalieri at Italian-American Writers (4 poems) *Grace Cavalieri: Six poems *Poems at GraceCavalieri.com (10 poems) ;Audio / video *Grace Cavalieri at YouTube ;Books *Grace Cavalieri at Amazon.com ;About *Grace Cavalieri Poetry in Motion Official website. *Grace Cavalierii interview at Washington Writers' Publishing House, 2013. Category:1932 births Category:American dramatists and playwrights Category:American poets Category:American radio personalities Category:American women writers Category:Living people Category:Women poets Category:Women dramatists and playwrights Category:Writers from Maryland Category:Writers from Washington, D.C. Category:People from Washington, D.C. Category:People from Annapolis, Maryland Category:American opera librettists Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers